ED Reunion
by Harmony Wild
Summary: A surprise guest arrives back in Holby. Closely followed by a few others. Charlie hold a party for them all.
1. Chapter 1

Ed Reunion.

Chapter one – Moving from Michigan

''Come on people, today's going to be a good day. Robyn and David you two in resus and me and Duffy will head cubicles.'' It was Jacob's day off so Charlie was in charge today and he had just finished giving the regular morning nurse's meeting, and, of course he had put himself and Duffy together.

For the first couple of hours they didn't really see a lot of each other until it was their lunch break. Both of them were in the staffroom talking about the latest ED report, when all of a sudden Max burst in through the door. ''Charlie! So glad I found you, I didn't know who else to look for.'' ''Why were you looking for me Max?'' ''Guess what, guess what!'' ''What?'' ''Zoe, just e-mailed me. She's coming back.'' ''Zoe, Zoe Hanna. She's coming back to the ED?'' ''Well not the Ed specifically. She hasn't decided on that yet. But yes she is coming back to Holby. She's going to be staying with me. '' ''Wow, that's a surprise and a half.'' ''Sorry, but can someone fill me in. I have no idea what you're going on about.'' Duffy was very confused. ''Oh yes of course, sorry Duff.'' ''Zoe Hanna was one of the best ED consultants we have ever had, almost toeing the line with Nick Jordan himself I should think. She left around six months ago now and apparently, according to Max, is returning sometime soon.'' ''Okay, I get all of that now. But why was Max the first to know, why is he so excited and why will she be staying with him?'' Max answered for Charlie this time, ''Me and Zoe got married just over a year ago now, but it all went wrong. We didn't talk to each other for a couple of months but then we entered a sort of on off relationship. Just as we finally got back together again officially, Robyn had to go and ruin it all and send Zoe packing to Michigan. We have kept in touch but I haven't seen her since.'' Max was on the verge of tears by this point and it was only now that, despite his constant denials of being upset, Charlie realised just how much her leaving had affected him. ''How is she going to live with you though? I thought you lived with Jez and Alicia.'' Duffy asked. ''Me and Zoe bought a house together before we got married, she handed the house name over to me after she left, but I couldn't bare to live there. That's where we'll go. Not sure how I'll tell Jez and Alicia thought. ''

Max's P.O.V

As I walked into the house I heard Alicia and Jez stir. Jez then came running up to me, ''She's crazy. Please Max, SAVE ME!'' ''Alright, calm down mate. Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?'' At that point Alicia came down stairs to see what all the fuss was about. ''It seems, Alicia that Jez has had one of his weird dreams where you and him switch personalities.'' ''Oh, those ones. Okay.'' She started to make her way back upstairs but I stopped her. ''Wait a minute. There's something that I need to tell you.'' ''That sounds ominous.'' ''That's a big word for you Jez are you sure you can manage it?'' Jez made to swing at Alicia but I held him back. ''Seriously now guys, this is really important.'' We made are way into the living room where we all sat down. ''Right guys I know this might come as a shock, but I'm leaving.'' ''What, leaving the ED? You can't do that.'' ''I know and I never was planning on leaving the ED. I am just simply moving out of here.'' '''That's not simple mate, why are you moving?'' ''You'll find out soon enough.'' ''That's not fair you can't just leave me with Tweedledum over here.'' Alicia genuinely seemed upset. ''It's okay Alicia, I'm not leaving forever, you'll still see me at work.'' ''Right, but that's not enough details. Are you moving in with a girl? You are moving in with a girl.'' ''Right you are Jez.'' ''But where will you live?'' ''We have our own house together.'' ''No you don't, you probably just met her yesterday.'' ''As a matter of fact Jez, I didn't meet her yesterday. I met her around 3 years ago and believe it or not I am married to her.'' ''You married? Pffft, as if. I don't believe you.'' ''You better had. Right, I'm going upstairs to pack.'' ''Max, wait a minute, Will we ever meet her, if so when?'' Alicia seemed very curious about me moving. ''1. You already have and 2. Soon I expect. '' I went upstairs.

General P.O.V

''That was weird.'' Jez seemed a little put off by the sudden surprise. ''You can say that again.'' ''That was weird.'' ''Oh God.''

_ A/N If you hadn't noticed already, Jez and Alicia have completely forgotten anything about Zoe or they would have gotten it by now. In real Casualty I doubt they have but I needed them to so it would go along with the plot. _

Max e-mailing Zoe.

Max – Hi Zo

Zoe – Hi Mary-Jane

Max – When are you boarding the plane?

Zoe – In around 2 hours. Just about to set off now.

Max – K, I won't keep you any longer.

Zoe – Right. By the way are you still meeting me there?

Max – Of course, we'll be heading straight home.

 **Back at the ED**

''Right guys, I guess you may have noticed by know that someone is not here that should be here.'' Everything that Charlie just stated confused almost everybody. Almost. ''Max.'' Robyn and David said in unison. ''Yeah, he's gone to meet someone.'' ''Who? Anyone we know?'' ''Yeah you do know them, but I'm not telling you.'' ''Ohhhh, why?'' ''Just cause I want it to be a surprise. I will be having a get together at my house and you can see who there.'' ''A get together, for just one person?'' Robyn was slightly confused. At this point the rest of the staff, apart from David, had all dispersed back into their tasks. ''No, there will be others as well.'' ''Who?'' ''You'll see who there.'' ''How, I presumed it would be personal invite only.'' ''Oh yeah, didn't I tell you, you, David, Elle and a few others have invites.'' ''YESS!''

 **At the Airport**

Max drove his Ford C-MAX into the car park of the airport, 5 minutes before he was due to meet Zoe. Why was he so nervous? She's his wife for goodness sake. She still loved him. Right?

Across the road, Zoe had just received her bag from the baggage line and was now waiting for Max. Why was she so scared. She was married to him. He still loves her. Right?

Max was the first to spot the other and he rushed over. ''Hi'' he said, ''Why hello stranger.''

A/N – Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Is it too long? I am much more into this story than I was with the oneshots so hopefully I will complete it.

Thanks – Alex


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:** Over the past couple of months I feel that I have been neglecting my stories a lot. So from now on, well at least until Christmas, I am going to stick to a specific schedule of when I upload my stories. Hopefully I will be able to finish some if not all of the stories.

 **Story Schedule**

 **Mondays:** Reliving the good times

 **Tuesdays:** Life in Green and Silver

 **Wednesday:** ED Reunion, random one shots?

 **Thursday:** Life in Green and Silver

 **Friday:** Reliving the good times

This schedule will start the week after next. This is so I have time to write a decent length chapter for each story.


End file.
